The Nurses Office
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred goes to see Arthur after he's sent to the nurses office and after he let's a little love confession slip out Arthur responds to him, and one thing leads to another... UsUk High School Fanfic. Real names used Sexual content.


**A/N: this is a UsUk fan fiction. It has real names used and takes place in high school Hetalia. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred burst into the nurses office to find Arthur laying on the bed with his head rapped in a bandage. During lunch Alfred herd rumors that Arthur had gotten hurt and so being the Hero he was he went to see if he was alright. It had nothing to do with Alfred being completely in love with Arthur, ha ha no way! When Alfred saw Arthur there asleep with a bandage around his head it almost brought him to tears.

"ARTHUR!" He screamed. Arthur's eyes opened in a snap and he sat up startled. Once Arthur saw Alfred he became very pissed.

"What the hell, you bloody git?!" Arthur snapped.

"Are you okay?!"

"Of course I'm okay!"

"But your head!"

"It's fine! Jeez you woke me up for this?!"

"I was worried! I'm sorry Artie but seriously what happened?"

"It's nothing git just calm down! What are you doing here anyway?" Arthur spoke trying to change the subject.

"I herd you were hurt! I wanted to see if you were okay!" Alfred answered defensively.

"Well I'm fine so go back to class."

"No way dude! You are not fine! What's up you can tell me!"

"Like I told you git! I'm fine!" Alfred was becoming annoyed with the Brit's reluctance to tell him. He moved towards him and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders turning him towards him. Looking directly into Arthur's eyes Alfred asked again.

"What happened?!" Arthur blushed as Alfred looked at him with determined eyes.

"T...that frog tried to..." Arthur began but stopped looking away, unable to continue.

"What did he do?" Arthur turned to Alfred and a slight whisper spoke,

"He tried to rape me..." Alfred's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" Alfred was now furious. _How dare that French bastard try to do something like that to my Artie!_ He thought.

"He made a move on me in the restrooms, and in my attempt to escape I banged my head. Someone must have passed by at that moment and taken me to the nurse."

"Artie that is not cool! Believe me I am going to rip that Frenchy's guts out and shove them back up his ass!" Arthur's face turned into a bright smile.

"Really?!" He asked hopefully.

"Pinkie swear!" Alfred the lifted his pinkie and gestured it to Arthur, who gladly wrapped his own pinkie around it.

"Thank you Alfred."

"No problem Artie! I love you dude!" Alfred stiffened when he realized what he had just said. _Shit! Did he hear that! _Alfred thought. Arthur's eyes widened

"W...what?" Arthur asked.

"Wait, Arthur I meant that..." Alfred was cut off by Arthur smashing hos lips on Alfred's. Just as quickly as he started it Arthur broke it.

"I love you so much Alfred." He whispered, hot breath dancing across Alfred's neck sending chills throughout his entire body.

"I love you too Arthur, ever since the first time I saw you!" Alfred then brought Arthur into anther kiss and pulled him closer not wanting to let him go. Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's chest and gripped his thin shirt. Alfred, wanting to now deepen the kiss, swiped his tong across Arthur's bottom lip asking permission to enter. Arthur slowly opened his mouth allowing Alfred to enter and collide tongs with Arthur. Arthur moaned into Alfred's mouth, making Alfred's vital regions become hard and stiff. Now embarrassed Alfred tried to pull away from Arthur only to be pulled right back.

"Please don't pull away." Arthur spoke breaking the kiss momentarily. "I want to do this!" Arthur then continued sliding tongs with Alfred.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked as Arthur moved his mouth to Alfred's neck.

"Positive love. As you American's would say, Fuck me!" Alfred needed no more input before catching Arthur's mouth then slowly undoing his shirt. Within moments Arthur was sitting there shirtless. Pushing him down on the bed Alfred crawled on top of him, without breaking the kiss. Arthur moved his hands to undo Alfred's shirt only to realize he was wearing a t-shirt.

"Love, you'll need to take off your shirt." Arthur told Alfred who was planting kisses all over Arthur's chest.

"Sure thing." He answered. He sat up looking down at Arthur before grabbing his shirt from the bottom and pulling it above his head. Arthur stared at Alfred's slightly sweaty chiseled chest feeling the tightness in his pants become even tighter. Alfred the got back down and whispered into Arthur's ear,

"Better?" Before he started to kiss his neck. He started to suck and nibble from time to time, and each second Arthur's panting became faster and faster. Alfred then trailed kisses from Arthur's neck down to his left nipple where he then began to suck there as well.

"S...stop..." Arthur gasped. Stopping Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Am I doing something wrong? Or did you change your mind or something?" He questioned.

"N...no it's just we need to t...take this slowly."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine love. Just maybe kiss me some more."

"Can do!" With a smile Alfred then leaned in pressed his lips to Arthur's passionately. After a few seconds they broke for air both of them panting now. Taking his chance Arthur decided to repay Alfred for ho good he felt earlier. He placed his mouth over Alfred's nipple and began to use his tong to play with it, and using his hand to play with the other. Alfred began to pant even faster unable to stand the wave of pleasure going through him. He couldn't help himself and Alfred slammed his pelvis into Arthur's causing them both to gasp a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"S...sorry Artie. I...I couldn't help it." Alfred tried explaining.

"It's fine. I'm getting to the point where I can't hold it back myself." Arthur assured him. Alfred then quickly undid Arthur's belt and pants, and when he finished he yanked then off leaving the Brit in his British flag underwear, which had a large bulge in them. Arthur took no time to replicate the act on Alfred's pants but he could only pull the pants to Alfred's knees. But Arthur could see something sticking up in Alfred's American flag boxers. Alfred slowly grabbed the hem of Arthur's underwear and pulled them down. The fabric brushing Arthur's a'hem Big Ben made him go crazy. He panted and moaned as the underwear slid further down his legs. Once they were all the way off Alfred got off of Arthur only to pull his boxers and pants off.

"Alfred...get back here...NOW!" The Brit screamed loosing patients with the American.

"Coming!" Alfred responded before he crawled on top of Arthur again.

"Alfred! Please wast no time and just enter me now!" Arthur spoke desperate. Without a word, as to not waste time, Alfred moved Arthur's legs apart and placed his um Statue of Liberty at Arthur's entrence.

"You sure about this?" Alfred asked.

"Just do it!" Arthur screamed. Alfred slowly inserted himself causing the Brit to gasp in pleasure. "Keep going!" He begged. Alfred went in even further, each centimeter making the Brit more and more desperate to be 'pounded.' Arthur then lifted himself and slammed down onto Alfred and they both gasped. Moaning Arthur spoke,

"Please just thrust as deep and as hard as you can!"

"Okay..." Alfred answered wondering when the Gentleman became such a fierce lover. _Guess I never knew what kind of lover he was in the beginning but still._ He thought. Following the man's instructions Alfred began 'pounding' into Arthur, and ever so often Arthur would say,

"Faster" Which the American would then do. After a few minutes Alfred felt as though he was going to come.

"Alfred! I...I'm going to come!" Arthur yelled.

"Me too..." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck pulling him down into a fierce passionate kiss. Soon afterward Arthur released all over his and Alfred's chest. When doing this Arthur clenched his ass sending Alfred over the edge, and he too released filling Arthur to the brim. They both shared the same scream of orgasmic pleasure before relaxing. Alfred pulled out and laid down next to Arthur holding him close.

"That was amazing, love!" Arthur spoke panting.

"It was the best wasn't it?!" Alfred responded. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Alfred." And with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

Standing out side the nurses office Francis turned to hit to friends Antonio and Gilbert.

"See! I told you I only work towards love!" He spoke.

"The Awesome me still doesn't get it!" Gilbert spoke crossing his arms.

"Same here. Francis, if this is what you wanted then why did you make a move on Arthur?" Antonio joined in.

"You see, I knew that If I did that Alfred would hear about it. And of course being in love with Arthur he would run to his side!"

"So you tried to rape Arthur just to get him to get fucked by Alfred?" Prussia asked still confused.

"Love works in mysterious ways, and so to I!"

"Whatever. Let's head home now." Antonio spoke turning to walk away. "Lovi's waiting for me and he'll be upset if I'm late."

"Yeah ah and my bruder will be mad if I'm late to practice again. Later Francis." Gilbert the turned to leave as well.

"You all can leave. I'm gonna stay and watch the two love birds sleep!" Francis answered turning back to the door window.

"You're a major stalker Francis!" Prussia yelled at him from down the hall. Shushing him Francis spoke to himself,

"Love is a wonderful thing.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it and please review the story!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
